finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Datalog (Final Fantasy XIII)/Primers: For Beginners
The following is a list of Datalog entries for the Primers: For Beginners of Final Fantasy XIII-2. Some of the data is updated during the course of the game. Datalog :''Added at the beginning of Episode One, in New Bodhum -003 AF-'' As you progress through the game, the datalog will gradually fill with entries on a variety of subjects. A message will appear in the upper left corner of the screen whenever a new entry is added. To browse this information, press / to access the main menu and then select Datalog. Those who have yet to play FINAL FANTASY XIII can brush up on basic gameplay by reading through 'Primers: For Beginners.' Basic Controls :''Added at the beginning of Episode One, in New Bodhum -003 AF-'' While exploring the map, certain occurrences or important LIVE events may partially restrict movement or camera controls. The Mini-map :''Added at the beginning of Episode One, in New Bodhum -003 AF-'' The mini-map in the upper right corner of the screen displays a variety of helpful information. In addition to revealing the surrounding terrain, the mini-map indicates the direction of your objective and the positions of your companions. Camera Settings :''Added at the beginning of Episode One, in New Bodhum -003 AF-'' A total of four camera control schemes and 11 levels of camera control sensitivity are available for selection. To modify your current setting, press / to open the main menu and then select Settings. Jumping :''Added at the beginning of Episode One, in New Bodhum -003 AF-'' You can press / to jump up small steps or over objects blocking your path. You can also jump over larger obstacles in certain locations. Press / while standing on the glowing blue rings, and your character will automatically leap over the obstacle. Conversing with Others :''Added at the beginning of Episode One, in New Bodhum -003 AF-'' Upon approaching the other characters you encounter while exploring, you will often be spoken to, or overhear something being said. These conversations occur automatically and do not require any action on your part. Certain conversations require a button press to initiate. In these instances, press / when the TALK sign is displayed. If there is more than one person you can speak to nearby, press / to switch between the available TALK signs. Treasure and Gadgets :''Added at the beginning of Episode One, in New Bodhum -003 AF-'' When approaching treasure spheres or controllable switches, a button prompt will appear. Press / to perform actions such as obtaining items or activating machines. These actions will be 'locked' when enemies are nearby, so be sure to first clear the area of hostiles. Battle Difficulty :''Added at the beginning of Episode One, in New Bodhum -003 AF-'' The battle difficulty can be changed by going into the main menu and selecting Settings. There are two options: NORMAL MODE and EASY MODE. The current difficulty mode is displayed on the battle results screen. Switching to Easy Mode is one way to deal with tough monsters. However, the difficulty mode does affect your battle rank, and you will get more stars and rare items in Normal Mode. Skippable Cutscenes :''Added at the beginning of Episode One, in New Bodhum -003 AF-'' You can press / at any time during a cutscene to pause the action. After doing so, pressing / will allow you to skip the rest of the scene if you so desire. Conversations between characters and LIVE events that occur during exploration can also be skipped in the same manner. Preparing for Adventure :''Added during Episode One, in New Bodhum -003 AF-'' You can now access Party Paradigms and the Crystarium! Press / to open the main menu and select these options. Party Paradigms: Customize your paradigms Crystarium: Develop your characters If you are not sure how to use these options, detailed information can be found in the Battle primers. Monster Crystals :''Added after unlocking the Paradigm Pack, in the Bresha Ruins -005 AF-'' You have obtained a monster crystal! New functions have been added to Party Paradigms and the Crystarium, and you can now access Monsters in the main menu. Select Paradigm Pack within Party Paradigms and choose monsters to add into your paradigms. Monsters can also be developed in the Crystarium. Press / and select Monsters to customize your monstrous allies. If you are not sure how to use these options, detailed information can be found in the Battle primers. Category:Datalog in Final Fantasy XIII-2